Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: Day After Tomorrow - From Kai Shiden´s Report
Mobile Suit Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Day After Tomorrow - From Kai Shiden's Report (Kidou Senshi Gundam Z Gundam - Day After Tomorrow - Kai Shiden no Report yori, 機動戦士Zガンダム デイアフタートゥモロー カイ・シデンのレポートより) is a manga written and illustrated by Tsukasa Kotobuki, published by Kadokawa Shoten and serialized by Gundam Ace magazine between May 2005 - January 2007. This manga shows numerous points between the One Year War and the Gryps Conflict. Story Chapters Volume 1 *Report 00: Silver Fox *Report 01: Hayato Kobayashi :After another heated argument with Katz, Hayato recalls a conversation he previously had with Kai on a similar matter where Kai had come to realize that the Federation Government had become more & more corrupt ever since winning the One Year War - this is what Kai now refers to as "the truth" and wonders what will Hayato do when he comes to see "the truth" that Kai now sees clear as day. A few weeks later Hayato decides to join the Anti Earth Federation Organization "Karaba". *Report 02: Reccoa Londe :As Reccoa is returned from another "interrogation", Kai laments that it will not be long before the nuke hidden beneath Jaburo detonates, and the interrogators that care so little about them will see how little Jamitov cares for them. Kai remarks that if the A.E.U.G. can gain control of Jaburo before the bomb detonates then they may survive, Reccoa believes that if anyone can do it, it would be "Quattro". Kai finds this very amusing as he is very well aware of the fact that Quattro Bajeena is none other than Char Aznable. *Report 03: Beltorchika Irma :Kai radios the Audhumla to inform Hayato that he has arrived at Hickory, he is also somewhat dismayed to have beaten the Audhumla to Hickory, as they now have such an impressive combat force there should be no need to such a roundabout route to avoid the Titans, however Hayato confides in him the sad truth that Amuro is no use to them at the moment but hopes that with some rehabilitation he will soon be back to his former glory. After finishing his call to Hayato, Kai goes to meet the pilot of Beachcraft who has landed, who introduces herself as Beltorchika Irma. *Report 04: Gates Capa *Report 05: Fraw Kobayashi *Report 06: Namicar Cornell *Report 07: Char Aznable (Part 1) *Report 08: Char Aznable (Part 2) Volume 2 *Report 09: Mirai Noa *Report 10: Ajis Aziba *Report 11: MSK-008 Dijeh *Report 12: Amuro Ray *Report 13: Quattro Bajeena *Report 14: Mr. Rackoc *Report 15: Gates Capa II *Report 16: Sayla Mass *Report 17: Kai Shiden Characters *Kai Shiden *Kamille Bidan *Amuro Ray *Astonaige Medoz *Beltorchika Irma *Hayato Kobayashi *Fraw Kobayashi *Katz Hawin Kobayashi *Letz Cofan Kobayashi *Kikka Kitamoto Kobayashi *Silver Fox *Gates Capa *Jamitov Hymem *Bright Noa *Mirai Noa *Hathaway Noa *Cheimin Noa *Ajis Aziba *Namicar Cornell *Fa Yuiry *Reccoa Londe *Antonio Callas *Sayla Mass *Rackoc *Rosamia Badam *Quattro Bajeena *Nanai Miguel *Haman Karn *Maharaja Karn *Miharu Ratokie *Dozle Zabi *Connolly *Flot *Roy Jung *Shinta *Qum *Loren Nakamoto *Haro *Norman Schultz Mechanics AEUG/ Karaba Mobile Weapons *MSK-008 Dijeh *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *MS-05B Zaku I *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai *MS-09G Dwadge *Unnamed Big Zam Variant Vehicles & Support Units *Garuda-class (Audhumla) *Argama-class cruiser *Dodai Kai *Beechcraft Model D17 "Comet" Earth Federation Forces/ Titans Mobile Weapons *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *MS-11 Action Zaku *MS-06M Marine Hizack *NRX-044 Asshimar *RMS-108 Marasai *RX-75-4 Guntank *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam Vehicles & Support Units *Base Jabber *Aircarrier *Unnamed Plane Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons *MAM-07 Grublo *MSM-08 Zogok Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MAN-08 Elmeth *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MSN-02 Zeong Gallery 200511000106.jpg|Day After Tomorrow vol.1 Capa-volume-02.jpg|Day After Tomorrow vol.2 Srwhotnews ace1012 p092.jpg DAT01_000b.jpg DAT01_000c.jpg DAT01_001.jpg DAT01_002.jpg DAT01_003.jpg DAT01_099.jpg DAT01_119.jpg DAT01_139.jpg DAT01_159.jpg DAT01_179.jpg DAT02_000b.jpg DAT02_000c.jpg DAT02_001.jpg DAT02_002.jpg DAT02_141.jpg DAT02_142.jpg DAT02_162.jpg DAT02_161.jpg DAT02_181.jpg DAT02_182.jpg DAT02_190.jpg DAT02_191.jpg DAT02_121.jpg DAT02_122.jpg DAT02_081.jpg DAT02_082.jpg DAT02_061.jpg DAT02_062.jpg DAT02_021.jpg DAT02_022.jpg DAT01_022.jpg DAT01_060.jpg DAT01 021.jpg Sequel *Mobile Suit Gundam: Day After Tomorrow - Kai Shiden´s Memory Trivia *Day After Tomorrow - From Kai Shiden´s Report uses the Mobile Suit Gundam Film Trilogy as a basis for the events in the manga rather than the original anime series. Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-713817-7-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-713896-4-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200511000106 *http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=7466&start=320 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/dat.htm